Te gustaría?
by L.I.T
Summary: Sakura recuerda a Sasuke y bueno mantiene la fe de que está vivo pero se da cuenta de que la estuvieron engañando por un año...si lo se pésimo summary pero no está mal el fic!


**TE GUSTARÍA**

_BY: L.I.T_

Hace mucho tiempo te fuiste de mi vida, cinco años para ser exactos, cuando se cumplieron los tres años, mi corazón creyó que ya te había perdido que aquel bastardo que se convirtió en tu sensei ya se había apoderado de tu cuerpo, aún recuerdo las noches en vela y de llanto creyéndote muerto…………………un mes exacto de este tipo de noches donde no permitía a nadie acercarse pero esto acabo cuando él, Naruto Uzumaki llego de una misión que hasta ese momento me entere de su verdadero objetivo "Atacar la fortaleza de Orochimaru" aunque mayor fue la sorpresa.

-Uzumaki estás seguro?- Pregunto Tsunade

-Al 100 abuela, cuando llegamos todo estaba destruido y encontramos el cuerpo de Orochimaru y Kabuto y…….

En ese momento mi cabeza solamente pensaba en ti, así que me entrometí en la conversación

-Sasuke-kun Naruto lo encontraste???? -pregunte histérica

Pero me dirigió su mirada y luego la bajo, así que Tsunade-sensei se lo llevo a su despacho y no supe más.

Apartir de ese momento creí haberte perdido para siempre, así que decidí seguir con mi vida, decidí volverme a enamorar pero no lo logre porque aún tenía la fe de que estuvieras con vida y volvieras a Konoha…

Dos años más pasaron y yo aún mantenía mi esperanza, la verdad solo yo la tenía ni Naruto la mantuvo, el día del aniversario de tu partida llegó, por primera vez en cinco años decidí no ir al parque en donde te vi por última vez; la razón no me encuentro muy bien de salud..tal vez no sea salud física o sino salud mental pero por otro lado es que ir a ese lugar me hace mucho daño, así que decidí quedarme en casa viendo la televisión además se me antojaba un vaso de chocolate caliente (está haciendo mucho frío) con unas galletitas de chispas de chocolate…ya que hace no hace mucho eran mis favoritas, de pronto mis sentidos ninjas me ponen en alerta de un intruso en mi habitación, así que tomo una de mis kunais y rastreo el sitio.

De pronto siento una respiración detrás de mi nuca y mi cuerpo comienza a temblar como cuando era una gennin y tu estabas ahí, de pronto reaccionó y recuerdo que ya soy jounnin y ya no estás junto a mí; por ende realizó unas maniobras y ahora estoy enfrente de un ser con una capa negra similar a las del Atsuki…o la de la persona culpable de tu venganza Itachi Uchiha.

-Quien eres?-pregunto

Pero no obtengo respuesta

-Te estoy haciendo una pregunta quien eres y que haces aquí-digo nuevamente ya con un tono de enfado.

-Hoy no fuiste- murmuró el ser

-Disculpa-pronuncie

-Que hoy no fuiste al parque –me aclaro

En mi mente se aglomeraron las ideas como puede este ser saber que hago yo, además como conoce mi costumbre de visitar el parque en está fecha.

Así que sin pensarlo de mis labios salen unas palabras

-Sasuke-kun?

-Vaya Sakura hasta que al fin me reconoces

En ese momento te quitas la capa dejándote ver, tu cuerpo es ahora más grande y posees mayores músculos, tu pelo está más largo pero aún se mantiene rebelde y tu rostro posee las facciones más definidas y….

Al verte ahí frente a mi, ya no puedo más y caigo de rodillas debido al llanto, son tantos sentimientos que pasan por mi mente, tantas cosas que quiero preguntarte tanto que quiero reprocharte pero en ese momento no logro articulizar palabra alguna y me conformo con llorar…pero mi llanto es de tristeza y de alegría a la vez.

-Sakura? –me llamas, siento que tu voz está temblando…acaso te estás preocupando por mí? Me cuestionó y nuevamente me pierdo en mis pensamientos.

-Sakura –te oigo decir nuevamente, está vez si levanto mi vista para verte algo me desorienta y empiezo a ver todo nublado lo último que recuerdo es verte correr hacia mí y murmurar mi nombre.

Cuando comienzo nuevamente a despertar, los rayos de luz hacen que nuevamente cierre mis ojos…pero algo no concuerda, está no es mi habitación y tampoco estoy en mi cama…así que empiezo a escanearla con mi vista, la cual se centra en un punto, así se encontraba por lo que pude distinguir un chico con un cabello color azabache.

-Sasuke –sale de mi boca.

Y ese ser se da vuelta dejándose al descubierto

-Sasuke enserio eres tu? –preguntó mi voz suena confusa

-Si soy yo, quien creías que era? –responde el joven

-Es que tuve tanto miedo de que fuera un sueño, pero no entiendo porque estás aquí –murmuro la joven jounnin

-Porque ya cumplí me venganza, además ya no poseo el sello de ese bastardo…sabes ya hace dos años y algo me deshice de

-Orochimaru –continuó por vos

-Acaso lo sabías? –me cuestionas

-No el hecho de que tu lo hayas destruido o sino que Naruto hace tiempo llego de una misión y informo de la muerte de ese bastardo y de Kabuto –te respondo

-Así recuerdo haber visto a los muchachos rondear la fortaleza pero yo me encargue del trabajo de ellos –culminaste

Lo que no me quedaba claro era el hecho de que eso fue hace dos años, que hiciste durante ese tiempo.

-Uchiha –mi voz suena muy seria –porque si acabaste con Orochimaru hace dos años no regresaste a la aldea –te cuestionó con un sentimiento rencoroso en mi voz

Dudas antes de responder pero igual respondes

-Para poder regresar debía acabar con todos mis obstáculos y bueno Itachi era uno de ellos –suspiras- pero acabe con el hace un año-

Cuando dices el tiempo que ha pasado desde que acabaste con tu hermano mis ojos se abren de par en par y pienso: "Pero no regresaste de una vez"

Y me doy cuenta de que no has terminado

-Sabes tengo un año de estar en la aldea, todos los muchachos lo sabían –por fin acabas

-Qué? –te grito –porque solo yo no lo sabía –te reclamó

-Porque aún no estaba preparado para verte –me dices

-Sasuke no te entiendo –te informo

-Sakura tuve que tomar muchas fuerzas para venir hoy bueno ayer y verte –me respondes

-Porque? –te cuestionó

-Porque lo que voy a hacer ne es muy difícil –me comunicas

Así te veo acercarte a mí y quedo paralizada con tu mirada, con tu forma de ser, cuando estás a solo unos centímetros míos y sin premeditarlo me estás besando, y yo te respondo con la misma intensidad. Cuando acabamos por falta de aire tomas mis manos y me dices

-Sakura te gustaría ser parte de mi vida

---------------------------------------ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº------------------------------------

De nuestro encuentro fue ya hace unos años. Muchas situaciones surgieron apartir de aquella pregunta y bueno yo ya no soy más Sakura Haruno o sino Sakura Uchiha, desde aquel día que Sasuke me pidió que fuera parte de su vida no lo dude y me entregue de lleno a él. Al mes de iniciar nuestra vida como pareja nos llevamos una gran sorpresa, la cual hizo que nuestro amor se volviera lo que es hoy….un amor correspondido y que por ello nació nuestro querido Kenji quien es idéntico a ti no solo físicamente sino que también de carácter.

Y ahora acá me encuentro viendo como mis dos grandes amores duermen y como si no fuera por las diferencias de edades y cuerpos se les podría confundir, le doy gracias a Kami-sama por hacernos pasar tantas pruebas, las cuales siempre hemos terminado satisfactoriamente y por ello hoy me encuentro esperando nuestro segundo retoño.

Ya la pregunto ahora es:

Será niño o niña?

Fin

**Y bueno que les pareció esté es mi primer sasusaku en publicar pero no el primero en hacer el otro es un songfic con la canción "La vida después de ti" de Lu pero tengo que revisarle primero!!!**

**Por favor dime si te agrado…si no te agrado…dime lo que quieras por medio de un review!!!**

**Gracias por leer nos vemos!!!**

**L.I.T**


End file.
